Simple Deseo
by Kayazarami
Summary: Apoyado en un gran roble, Inuyasha recuerda lo sucedido unas noches atras... One-Shot Extraido de "Tormentas de Luz Lunar", en ese fic continua la historia...


Simple Deseo

**Simple Deseo**

-¡Inuyasha! ¿¿A dónde vas??

La morena miro al chico, que se había puesto en pie silenciosamente, para no despertar a ninguno de los que dormían a su alrededor.

-Solo voy a dar una vuelta.

-Está bien, pero no tardes.

-Tranquila, no lo haré.

Mientras el hanyou se alejaba, Kagome pensaba….¿En que momento todo había comenzado a trasformarse en una triste farsa entre ellos? Estaba claro que Inuyasha no iba a dar una vuelta. Y que no volvería hasta el amanecer, como venia sucediendo desde hace unas semanas, desde la segunda muerte de Kikyô.

Ella lo había aceptado el silencio, esperando a que él diese el primer paso, a que le abriese su corazón y pudiese calmar su pena. Tal vez así…Tal vez así llegaría a amarla. Esperaba poder sanar el corazón de Inuyasha, estar siempre con el, que fuese feliz.

Pero ahora todo se había complicado terriblemente. Lo noto en el último enfrentamiento con Naraku. Inuyasha había estado realmente tenso, más de lo que jamás antes lo había visto.

Desde luego, sabía que seria así tras lo de Kikyô, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que había sido algo más, algo que se le escapaba.

Tonterías Kagome, se dijo, ¿Qué más había de haber? La forma en que Naraku mato otra vez a Kikyô había sido horrible, eso si, pero….Bueno, en realidad eso lo sabían por boca de Inuyasha, era lo único que les había dicho sobre su muerte, ya que cuando ellos llegaron solo estaban Inuyasha y los restos de la sacerdotisa.

Nadie sabía que había ocurrido en aquella batalla entre Naraku, Kikyô e Inuyasha, solo el resultado de la misma.

-Algo no encaja….

Bah, déjate de invenciones tuyas y vete a dormir, Kagome, se dijo, Kikyô estaba muerta y eso era lo más importante, el como había sucedido era otra historia, simplemente Inuyasha no pudo protegerla y eso lo atormentaría durante el resto de su vida, así que de lo único que debes preocuparte es de ayudarle y apoyarle de ahora en adelante, mas que antaño.

Y con estas ideas, cayo rendida de sueño.

Pronto descubriría que lo más importante que había sucedido en aquel momento, no había sido la muerte de la sacerdotisa.

-- / -- / -- / -- / --/ -- / -- / -- / -- / -- / -- / --

Un joven de mirada ambarina y larga melena plateada de hallaba sentado bajo un gran Roble mirando la Luna.

Hacia semanas que no visitaba aquel lugar. Aquel maldito lugar en donde empezó y acabo todo.

Kagome empezaba a perder la paciencia y pronto le preguntaría, lo sabia, pero no quería hablarle. No se veía con fuerzas de contarle la verdad a nadie. Lo despreciarían si la supieran. Ya se despreciaba el mismo, no le hacia falta mas.

De sus hermosos ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, mientras acudían los recuerdos a su mente sin que pudiera impedirlo….

Un mes atrás

Un hanyou se encontraba sentado en un Roble, maldiciendo entre dientes.

¡¡Aquella estúpida Kagome lo había vuelto a hacer!! ¡¡Se había vuelto a largar a su época dejándolo encajado en el suelo a base de "¡Siéntate!", tenia la espalda destrozada!! Pero la muy tonta se las pagaría, ya se encargaría él de que así fuera….

De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba solo. Se giro bruscamente hacia el recién llegado, sin poder detectar su olor.

La sangre comenzó a hervirle cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-Buenas noches, Inuyasha.

Por toda respuesta, el hanyou desenvaino a Colmillo de Hierro y le lanzo una Herida del Viento. Pero el demonio ya lo había previsto y esquivando rápidamente el ataque, le arrebato la katana de las manos lanzándola a un lado para evitar que la barrera que la protegía le quemase la piel.

-¡¡Maldito!!

Inuyasha se lanzo al ataque con sus garras, pero el otro lo inmovilizo con varios tentáculos que surgieron de su espalda. El medio-demonio quedo a merced de su adversario y este con coraje se dispuso a morir. Le miro directamente a los ojos, con una mirada furibunda y quedo helado por lo que vio.

Naraku le miraba con unos ojos brillantes y decididos, pero sin maldad. El agarre de los tentáculos disminuyo progresivamente hasta dejarlo completamente libre.

-¿Qué? ¡¡Qué pretendes, por que me liberas??

Naraku se limito a sonreír, mientras el hanyou hizo un movimiento para volver a la carga, cuando….Descubrió que no podía moverse.

-¡¡Que me hiciste, maldito desgraciado!!

-Tranquilo, Inuyasha, tan solo te introduje algo de veneno paralizante por medio de los tentáculos….

El hanyou observo que tenia varias marcas circulares en el cuello, dios mío…Estaba perdido, el maldito de Naraku, tan cobarde como siempre, había utilizado otra de sus burdas técnicas, pero esta iba a causarle la muerte….

-Acaba de una vez, desgraciado….

El demonio lo miraba con esos ojos que detonaban algo extraño, cuando de repente, de un solo impulso se acerco completamente a él, hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de su rostro.

-No pienso matarte, tan solo quiero….Por una vez, solo una….

Y sin decir mas lo beso, rozo sus labios contra los de Inuyasha, intentando profundizar, pero sin poder hacerlo.

Por fin, por fin iba a lograr tomar al ser con el que llevaba años soñando, lo deseaba tanto como lo odiaba y no podía decidir cual de los dos sentimientos era más fuerte. Aunque si algo le quedaba claro, era que esa noche ganaba el deseo. Solo esa noche….

Por su parte, Inuyasha estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso. ¡¡Naraku, el ser que mas odiaba del amplio mundo, aquel al que quería matar por encima de todo y de todos, el repugnante que mato a la única mujer que una vez había amado, LO ESTABA BESANDO!! ¡¡Que asco!! Cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando para que su boca nos se abriera de la sorpresa y ese pudiera acceder a ella.

Naraku se aparto y lo miro con frustración y enojo, para tirarlo contra el suelo, aunque en realidad, lo que hizo fue deslizarlo suavemente con sus brazos hasta dejarlo tumbado sobre el pasto, para después colocarse sobre él, quedando cara con cara.

-No te resistas, no me obligues a hacerte daño….

-¡¡No te atrevas a volver a tocarme, me das asco!!

-¡¡Cállate!!

Un fuerte puñetazo de Naraku lo callo, le dio de lleno en la mandíbula y se corto el labio inferior con uno de sus colmillos. Miro con ira a el maldito engendro que había sobre el, pero este solo aprovecho que su boca había quedado accesible para volver a besarlo, introduciendo su lengua, lamiendo cada rincón de ella y enroscando las lenguas, cual baile de serpientes.

Poco a poco, comenzó a retirar la parte superior de la ropa de Inuyasha, mientras sus colmillos delineaban el cuello del hanyou, sin llegar a hacerle ni el más mínimo corte, tan solo rozando su piel y lamiéndola.

El hanyou no cabía en si, no podía creer que ese maldito demonio lo estuviera lamiendo, pero lo peor de todo, lo realmente serio, era…era…¡¡Que a el le estaba gustando lo que le hacia!! Su rostro estaba rojo a más no poder y notaba como su miembro empezaba a despertar. Gracias al cielo que el demonio no lo miraba, por que se hubiera avergonzado aun mas….

Cuando acabo de quitarle le estorbosa prenda, quedo maravillado de el pecho del medio-demonio, era realmente hermoso, fuerte, atlético, pero sin demasiado músculo, dios, como deseaba poseer cada centímetro de esa piel, pero no podía.

Maldición, deseba que el hanyou también lo desease a él.¡¡Pero eso era imposible!! Debía tomarlo ahora, olvidarse del otro y calmar su ya muy excitado miembro. Pero no iba a hacerlo, iría despacio, lo saborearía y disfrutaría y se aseguraría de que Inuyasha también lo hiciese.

Comenzó a deslizar su lengua por el abdomen, provocándole mil escalofríos a Inuyasha, para después ir subiendo y encontrarse con los pezones del chico. Empezó por el derecho. Lo delineo con la lengua, rozando la punta con sus dientes, mordiéndolo suavemente para después succionarlo y lamerlo.

Inuyasha se mordía los labios para no gemir, no podía hacerlo, ¡¡no quería hacerlo!!

Tras acabar, Naraku se dirigió al otro botoncito, para darle el mismo tratamiento.

Mientras lo hacia, iba desanudando el lazo que sujetaba el pantalón de Inuyasha, acariciando levemente por encima de la ropa y notando como empezaba a erguirse el pene del mitad-bestia.

Dios, lo estaba volviendo loco, ya no podía distinguir nada, pronto noto como el efecto del veneno iba desvaneciéndose, por lo visto, en su lujuria, el demonio había olvidado calcular bien su dosis. Pronto se libraría de Naraku…O eso quería creer.

Una vez le quito el pantalón, Naraku se separo de el para observarlo detenidamente. Inuyasha se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y el rostro completamente colorado, se mordía los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Su cuerpo, iluminado por la Luna, lo volvía loco, pero no iba a perder el control. Aproximo su rostro al del hanyou.

Este abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos carmesíes que lo miraban con deseo.

-Inuyasha…

Su nombre, en boca de él, le sonrojo aun más. Vio como el youkai se acercaba a sus labios, con intención de besarlo. Cuando sus bocas conectaron, Naraku no intento forzarlo a abrir la boca, solo lamía sus labios. Entonces ya no pudo más, abrió el la boca e introdujo su lengua en la de Naraku. Este quedo sorprendido, pero respondió inmediatamente al beso.

Bajo la cara a la altura del miembro del medio-demonio y comenzó a lamer la punta, al mismo tiempo que introducía un dedo en la pequeña entrada, con cuidado. Después paso a lamer toda la extensión, mientras un segundo dedo acompaño al primero, para metérselo en le boca y comenzar a bombearlo a un ritmo de vértigo, al mismo tiempo que unía un tercer dedo.

Inuyasha solo podía gemir, agarro fuertemente la cabeza del youkai con sus manos, enterrando sus garras en ella y acelerando el ritmo. Era tan delicioso, probar la intimidad del hanyou mientras se deleitaba con sus gemidos….

Pronto sintió que pronto se vendría, así que se separo bruscamente de el, retirando los dedos, lo cual fue acompañado de una pequeña queja por parte del mitad-bestia.

-Ahhhh…¿Por qué lo….?

Guardo silencio mientras veía como Naraku se posicionaba para entrar en él, no recordaba cuando se había quitado ese kimono negro que llevaba cuando había aparecido, pero ahora que veía al demonio completamente desnudo, no podía evitar sentir ganas de probar su piel, ganas de sentirla contra la suya, de que se unieran en una sola….

-Hazlo….

El youkai lo miro sorprendido, era lo último que esperaba….

-¿Qué?

-¡¡Ya me oíste, Naraku, hazme tuyo!!

El deseo venció a la curiosidad y el demonio entro en el de una sola embestida, lentamente, pero de todas formas dolía. Inuyasha trato de relajarse, pero no podía, era insoportable.

Naraku freno todos sus movimientos, y comenzó a besarlo, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos masturbaba su miembro. Inuyasha empezó a jadear muy pronto y el demonio reanudo sus embestidas.

Dolía y daba placer, el hanyou estaba dividido en dos sensaciones, cuando de repente, Naraku toco algo en su interior que le hizo arquearse de placer. A partir de ahí, todo se volvió salvaje, Inuyasha abrazo fuertemente la espalda del demonio, para facilitarle el trabajo, este comenzó a embestirlo cada vez mas fuerte, los gritos de ambos se escuchaban en toda la zona, cuando el hanyou sintió que le llegaba el orgasmo y el grito se volvió un aullido de placer, siendo seguido de otro momentos después, este proveniente del youkai.

Cayo exhausto sobre el hanyou, intentando recuperar la respiración. Notaba como el corazón de Inuyasha latía a toda velocidad, mientras este intentaba también calmar su respiración.

Ninguno decía nada, las garras de Inuyasha permanecían aun rodeando la espalda del Naraku, pero este no hizo nada por retirarlas. Cuando ambos regularizaron sus respiraciones, se separaron. Bueno, más bien Inuyasha aparto a Naraku de él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¡Qué clase de plan estas tramando ahora?!

El demonio se fijo en que de los ojos del hanyou estaban empezando a brotar lagrimas, lo cual lo dejo muy confuso, no sabia que demonios estaba sintiendo, pero debía acabar con eso ya.

-Nada, solo fue simple deseo…..

Inuyasha se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, mientras que al youkai se el estrechaba el corazón al verlo partir. ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

Inuyasha se alejo, dispuesto a no volver nunca más y decidido a matar a aquel infeliz apenas lo volviera a ver….

Mientras, Naraku se fue minutos mas tarde, cargado de sentimientos que no era capaz de comprender….

De vuelta al presente

No habían vuelto a verse después de aquello, no hasta hacia tres semanas, cuando Kikyô murió.

Lo peor de todo, era que Kikyô había muerto intentando salvarlo de algo que en realidad el deseaba….

El Sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte, definitivamente ya era hora de volver con sus amigos, o Kagome se preocuparía….Lo mejor era dejar esos pensamientos para la noche, por el día tenía muchos asuntos de los que preocuparse….


End file.
